


Pianist & Violinist.

by Park_Jisu_18



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Musically Talented Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu_18/pseuds/Park_Jisu_18
Summary: Small grammar corrections were made 9/13.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Pianist & Violinist.

**Author's Note:**

> Small grammar corrections were made 9/13.

It was completely and utterly unexpected, really for them to witness such a scenery honestly. Looking back on it, they shouldn’t have honestly been so surprised. With a person like Komaeda Nagito around, one should expect the unexpected from someone like him. It was because of him that their new life on this island wasn’t entirely boring. 

It had all started when Makoto, Byakuya, and Kirigiri had decided to check upon them. They were finalizing the preparations for repairing the island for them and had asked them if they had any special requests. To which the majority of them had said no, but then Nagito had decided to come over and talked in hushed whispers with the three Future Foundation agents. Surprisingly looking nervous as he spoke with them and when Makoto had nodded his head, he had smiled happily and left them with a farewell and a small wave of his robotic hand. 

The former Remnants of Despair hadn’t thought to question the boy over the matter and just dismissed it as him being weird and probably having an even weird request that he didn’t want them to hear. So in actuality, they had forgotten about it the following day. Until just Byakuya and Makoto had paid them visited once again, and with them came a crew of workers that we're trusted with knowledge of their location. Loading various items off of the boat, it wasn't until Sonia noticed something strange. Three of the workers were pushing a newly brought black grand piano, while another worker carried a regular-sized violin case. 

“A piano...and violin?” It had automatically caught the attention of everyone else. If she recalled correctly, nobody had asked for such things.

“Ah, yes. Komaeda had asked for them. Since it was the only request he had made, we saw no problem in getting it for him.” Byakuya said offhandedly as he looked down at the clipboard in his hand.

Turning towards Nagito, the class stared at him, causing him to chuckle awkwardly before he went after the four workers with the piano and violin.

Sighing, Hajime had figured it was nothing of importance and had suggested for his classmates to help the workers with the remaining items they were being boarded off the ship. 

Now with everything set and put into motion, the island officially became their new home. Fully furnished and cleaned to perfection with fully functional equipment, water, and electricity. In celebration, the former Remnants had decided to party the night away at the beach. 

Everyone but Komaeda had come, and the only reason why Komaeda wasn’t able to come was that nobody had invited him. They were still rightfully wary of the other and some even just a bit frightful. Due to his tendency. Though no matter how much they wished to deny it. They had come to care for the other, despite their otherwise harsh words and actions. They just didn’t want what was supposed to be a joyous celebration to be cut short if he started going off in his long-winded monologue about hope. 

So when the party was over, everyone agreed to go to the lounge to relax and talk and see if they can get Komaeda to join. Before they returned to their cottages for the night.

Heading straight for Nagito’s cottage, Hajime rang the bell and patiently waited with the group behind him. They waited and remained patiently until Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko urged Hajime to try ringing again. But instead of one ring, he did two and waited. When nothing happened, they shared a look amongst themselves and shrugged their shoulders. “M-maybe h-he went somewhere else? Taking a walk, perhaps.” Mikan supplied. Trying to give an explanation for their classmate's lack of presence.

“Maybe…Kinda sucks, though. I wanted to ask him about those instruments too.” Mahiru said, her hands on hips. Her brows furrowed in thought. “Well, there’s no use wondering about it. He could also be in a deep slumber too.”

“She’s right. We’ll see him tomorrow, and from there, we can do a mini celebration again. As well as ask him about those instruments while we’re at it.” Peko added. She turned to walk to the large cabin. 

Resigning, the group followed her lead and pushed the musical instruments and the missing Ultimate Lucky Student to the back of their minds; they made their way back with somewhat hushed chatters. 

However, nothing could prepare them for the first soft melody that rang out once they got close enough to the cabin. The wondrous sound of a grand piano played next, its melody sweet, making the girls sniff as the twin instruments combined to create a harmony of beautiful emotions all compiled into one song. Meanwhile, the men in their group struggle to appear aloof and unaffected by the sad melody.

Close to tears now, the girls looked at each other in wonder and curiosity, and soon it became apparent that they finally remembered who was missing in their group. With wide eyes, the group stealthily made their way into the cabin.

And there was Nagito, playing the piano with his eyes closed with a content smile on his face as he played. His slim and fragile fingers danced across the keys in practice ease, and with a familiarity they didn’t think that he would possess. He swayed softly, gently to the melody completely immense in his song. His violin that he kept in his room was beside the piano, a recorder of some kind was next to Komaeda. Implying that he just finished composing the violist part of the song and was now playing the pianist part.

Stunned into silence at the sheer talent of not just being a skilled pianist. But also a violist, the group settle themselves quietly and very carefully out of sight to continue listening. Hajime sat the closest and smiled softly at his crush. Well aware that he was more than obvious if the knowing looks Sonia, Pekoyama, Mahiru, and Kuzuryuu gave him was any indication.

Though he was disappointed that the rest of their class didn’t trust Nagito, he still felt something and saw something in him and knew that those four understood.

With a content smile, he leaned forward in the chair. His eyes locked on Nagito’s frail frame. Elbows on his knees as he listened. Judging by everyone else's expression when he spared them a glance. They were just as content as he was in listening to the breathtaking song. 

Never would they have imagined that Nagito was just as musically talented as he was brilliant, despite all his tendencies and lack of proper communication and social queues. ‘But we’re gonna work on it though.’ Hajime thought, he was determined to finally understand and learn as much as he could about the white-haired boy. After all, he was an enigma. An enigma that would leave you guessing, with no real answer, and would only leave you with vague answers. Unless he wanted you to find out, is when you’ll find out. Which made getting to know him all the more difficult, but if there’s one thing that Hajime was, it was determined. He wouldn’t allow the other to slip through his grasp. Not again. 

So when the music finally stopped, he clapped slowly and watched with amusement as Komaeda turned around in surprise and allowed a cute and tiny gasp to slip past his lips. A smile threatens to tug on Ultimate Hope’s lips as he watches with affection swimming within his eyes at the genuine look of surprise on Nagito’s face. Ignoring the smug looks from his friends, he got up and strides over to the older boy. And when he was finally in front of him, he crossed his arms lazily and loosely and smiled once again. “That was quite the performance.”

Laughing awkwardly, Nagito smiled a bit as well. “I didn’t know I had an audience. If I have known, I would’ve played something better. Something more suited for the taste of the Ultimates.”

“Oh, but you did quite well.” Hajime complimented, he ignores the burning stares he can feel piercing into his back from his classmates. “So is this an original piece? I’m honestly surprised you can play two instruments. Actually, all of us are surprised.” He gestures to the rest of their classmates who were watching their interaction with knowing looks. 

Grinning, Ibuki stood up at the same time as Sonia and walked over with a jump in her steps. “Woohoo, a fellow musician! Ibuki can’t believe you’re a pianist and a violinist! How spectacular! You're giving Ibuki inspiration!”

Smiling softly, Sonia tilted her head forward in her excitement and clapped her hands together. “Yes, how wonderful. If I had known you could play, I would have asked if you can play some of your pieces. You are a marvelous player, Komaeda-san.”

Allowing a bright and genuine smile to grace his lips finally. Nagito went to stand but slipped backward in his hast. Squeezing his eyes shut, Nagito braced himself for the painful impact of the floor but instead felt warm and strong arms wrap themselves around his body seamlessly and brought into an equally strong and board body. “That was rather close.” Hajime's voice came a second later, his voice low but soft and husky in the Ultimate Luck Student's ear, causing a shiver to wreck through his thin and frail body at the rather close proximity. 

Opening his eyes, Komaeda blinked and looked up into Hajime’s eyes in surprise. “Y-you caught me…thank you, Hajime.”

“No problem.” Holding him closely now, Hinata took note that Komaeda didn’t protest or say a word as he held him. 

“So, are you going to let him go or what?” Fuyuhiko asked smugly as he stuffed his hand into his pocket. “Or do you want us to let you guys have some privacy cause it seems like y’all one second away from fucking.”

Directing his gaze to glare heatedly at the Ex-Yakuza, Hajime gave him a warning glare which seemed to work instantly as the man looked away. Though the same could be said for the others that were around the area that Fuyuhiko. They had paled drastically and moved further away. _’Guess me being the official leader here comes in handy sometimes.’_

He didn’t dare want to go into deeper territory where he knew his strength and other attributes were another factor on why they would also have that kind of reaction towards him. For now, he kept his focus on the lovely white-haired man in his arms. “Hajime…”

“Hmmm?” 

“Do...do you mind if I play for you sometimes?” Komaeda asked. His eyes bright and wide with childlike innocence, making Hajime gulp. Nodding his head, he slowly and carefully extracted his arms from around Komaeda but was stopped as the older boy gently settled his slender arms around his neck. “You don’t have to let go of me...Hajime. I quite like having your arms around me.”

Feeling flustered, Hinata looked away, pointedly ignoring his friends’ smug looks. _'_ _Damn traitors.’_

“...Ime?” Komaeda’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts about his traitorous friends.

“Huh?” Hinata instantly felt terrible once he saw Nagito’s eyes shine less, and disappointment filled his eyes instead. Knowing that it was because of his lack of attention and unsavory response. He racked his brain for what Komaeda had last said and with his eyes wide as it instantly came to him. He smiled. “Of course, I want to hear you play. I’ll be honored to hear any piece you make, and secondly, I like having you in my arms too.”

Instantly Nagito’s eyes brightened, and a small smile formed back onto his lips. It was there that Hajime knew what he said had been the right answer and pulled the boy to his chest.

He chose to ignore his friends that were quietly and very sneakily, moving away from them to give them privacy. “Hey...Nagito? Can I ask you something?”

Nodding his head, Nagito poked Hinata’s chest with a teasing grin. “You can ask me anything.”

“Would you...will you go out with me.” There he said it. 

And what surprised him next was the cheerful and delightful smile that graces Nagito’s mouth. “Yes, I would love too.”

 _‘He said, yes!’_ Not being able to contain his happiness, Hajime lifted the other in a small spin and smiled. They were sporting broad and happy smiles. Basking in each other’s presence.

Happy that they got their happy ending, and it was only just beginning.


End file.
